For Good
by Beni Malkal
Summary: Ele sempre carregaria o peso da vida dela.  MavisZeref


**Fairy Tail pertence ao Hiro Mashima. Ah, se fosse meu... MiraFried, GazLevy, Gerza, Meref, NaLu, Gruvia, todos estariam juntos a séculos .-.**

Yooo minna! Finalmente escrevi minha Meref, é uma vontade que tenho há mais ou menos um mês :x É meio que minha versão dos fatos que fizeram Zeref ser quem é. Espero que gostem!

* * *

><p>Ele finalmente conseguira encontrar.<p>

Tocou aquele mármore azul, lágrimas já se formando em seus olhos – porque tudo nesse lugar lembrava tanto ela? Seu cheiro parecia estar ali, mesmo após tantos anos. Parecia que seu espírito vivia correndo pela ilha, embora ele não podesse vê-la.

Por isso, ele nunca pudera ir embora.

Afinal, como deixá-la sozinha? Ele conhecia Mavis muito bem, aquela pequena e linda garota, tão descuidada e facilmente entediável. Se ele ficasse, ela poderia brincar de esconde-esconde por ele pela eternidade.

Não que Zeref já tivesse desejado ir embora. Desde aquele único dia na guerra, em que Mavis morrera, ele nunca deixara de pensar nela.

Ela morrera por sua culpa, e ele nunca conseguiria esquecer isso. Por causa de sua estúpida guerra, por ter abraçado o lado do qual ela sempre tentou salvá-lo, a garota morreu.

E ironicamente, isso o salvou. A dor de perdê-la foi tão forte, que passara a roubar almas sem perceber. Seu poder de dragon slayer, que ele considerava um grande dom, passara a ser sua pior maldição. E seu pai, que costumava ser seu único sonho, passou a ser seu pior pesadelo.

Sem aqueles poderes, a guerra nunca teria começado. Sem aqueles poderes, Mavis poderia brincar com ele para sempre.

E roubar as almas lembrava-o tanto aqueles valores que ela tentara ensinar a ele! Ele não precisava matar ninguém, ele poderia ser alguém bom. Ela sempre soubera disso, e sempre acreditara nele.

O momento de sua morte ficaria em sua mente para sempre, aquela noite de guerra, seu prazer em matar todos que se opusessem a ele, o sorriso em seu rosto ao criar mais um demônio, mais um demônio... E de repente aquele ser pequeno e cheio de luz abria caminho no meio das trevas, o puxava pelo braço e começava a correr, e tudo que ele pôde fazer foi seguí-la, até porque tinha que ter certeza se ela ficaria a salvo no meio de toda aquela carnificina.

Chegaram num local mais calmo, a guerra tinha acabado ali, e os corpos banhados de sangue envolviam o local. Ele a parou. A menina bateu os pés descalços cobertos de sangue no chão, e sorriu, impaciente.

- Vamos, Zeref! O que está esperando?

- Volte para casa, Mavis. Não é seguro aqui, volte para a Fairy Tail..

- Não tenho para onde voltar. Renunciei meu posto! – o sorriso no rosto dela murchou um pouco, mas logo após seus olhos voltaram a brilhar com a alegria habitual – eu tenho um bom lugar, Zeref! Uma ilha, veja... ela é modificada magicamente, vou lhe dar o poder de habitá-la, ficaremos juntos pela eternidade! Ninguém mais precisa morrer... – os olhos dela marejaram.

- Tudo bem – disse ele, derrotado – eu irei com você. Eu sempre irei com você.

- Por aqu... – Disse ela, puxando-o pelo braço novamente, saltitando. Ele revirou os olhos e a seguiu. Era melhor do que matar, não? Sem julgamentos. Ela seria apenas Mavis, não o primeiro mestre da Fairy Tail. E ele seria apenas Zeref, seu melhor amigo. Brincando juntos para sempre, como sempre sonharam.

Até que os encontraram. Ele criou mais demônios enquanto a menina gritava para ele parar. Mas ele precisava mantê-la a salvo.

Precisava fugir com ela...

E seu pai apareceu, o dragão negro do apocalipse, matando todos os presentes. Protegendo seu filho.

E matando a sua única salvação.

Ele caiu ao chão da ilha ao se lembrar da cena novamente, abraçando o túmulo como faria com ela, se pudesse. _Me desculpe_, pediu em sua mente. _Por favor, me desculpe._

Depois daquilo, o seu mundo foi ao chão. Zeref fugiu de seu pai e de sua luta, dando paz ao mundo da magia. Mavis foi encontrada por Purehito, e seu túmulo fora criado em algum lugar.

Zeref então se isolou do mundo; foi de ilha a ilha, fugiu de ataques... Mas a estúpida maldição matava todos ao seu redor.

Ele não precisava matar. Ele não queria matar. Ele não podia matar.

Ao matar, podia sentir a decepção dela.

Então fugiu... até chegar numa ilha, aparentemente deserta. E o cheiro – o local emanava o cheiro de Mavis, de um modo que apenas ele perceberia. Ele resolveu ficar por ali, com esse cheiro, para sempre. E depois de um tempo, ao explorar a ilha, percebeu que o espírito da garota ali descansava. Estavam juntos de novo.

A ilha deles, o paraíso deles, onde ninguém precisava morrer.

A ilha sagrada deles.

E mesmo gostando de ficar com ela, aquele lugar o trazia aquela lembrança. E tantas outras... eles dormindo juntos porque ela teve um pesadelo, e ele a abraçando e a confortando, e os dois brincando para sempre, e Mavis contando a ele o seu novo projeto, a Fairy Tail, uma guilda de magos! E seus sorrisos, o jeito como saltitava e seus olhos verdes enormes brilhavam, e quando ela caía e ria tanto de se mesma que nem sentia a dor.

Ele a admirava tanto. Por isso, sabia que mesmo que quisesse – não que um dia ele fosse desejar isso - , nunca conseguiria realmente ir embora. Ele sempre carregaria o peso da vida dela. Ele sempre estaria lá. Nunca a deixaria sozinha ou entediada.

E continuariam a brincar de esconde-esconde.

Para todo o sempre.

* * *

><p>E acaba aqui ^^ É mais uma ficlet super curta D: Gostaram? :)<p> 


End file.
